In A Science Lesson
by lauren101247
Summary: Leyna and Percy are at school in science. Their teacher doesn't really like either of them so they get in trouble a lot. A short one shot!


**drabble but enjoy. Happy new year.**

* * *

Science and Math. Two very boring classes. Especially boring if you are AD/HD and dyslexic so you couldn't pay attention even if you wanted to.

Percy and Leyna Jackson sat in the back of the dark classroom. Percy was half asleep while Leyna was staring intensely out the window. Their teacher, Mrs. Vocktail was a tall thin lady who looked like she was about to die. Her straw like gray hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board so it was just another reason to try and sleep.

Leyna's sea green eyes started drifting closed as she was about to fall asleep. Percy was already asleep and leaning his head on his fist. Leyna was about to be drifting asleep dreaming about Camp. She would have if Mrs. Vocktail hadn't caught her snoozing.

"Mrs. Jackson please pay attention and stop looking out the window." Mrs. Vocktail said from the front of the classroom. Leyna still sat, her eyes half open. Percy nudged his sister to get her awake.

"Ley she's talking to you." Percy said as Leyna sat up in her seat.

"Why? Outside da window is livin' things and it is science so actually before ya go 'n' accuse me 'o' not payin' attention I am actually payin' attention ta science out in da world." Leyna said as she leaned back in her chair. Her twin looked at her and then started laughing.

"Teacher got told." Percy said as he fist bumped his sister underneath the crooked table. Mrs. Vocktail cocked her head and then swiveled on her brown heal and wrote on the chalkboard.

Leyna Jackson. _Oh joy more time here _Leyna though as she started clicking her pen.

"Um Mrs. Vocktail you do realize she just quoted something from a book right? I mean she just said almost everything in life was science. So in fact she is actually is talking about science." Mrs. Vocktail turned around yet again wrote on the board. Percy Jackson.

"Ma'am it's a warnin' first." I pointed out as I leaned back in my chair.

"I do not really care now do I?" She said as she went back to teaching.

Again, half way through the remaining minutes Leyna fell asleep again. Percy was the one to realize that Mrs. Vocktail was stairing straight at them.

"Ley." He whispered. Leyna still wouldn't stir.

"Leyna get up." Percy whispered again as he took a water bottle out of his blue back pack.

_Please dad get rid of her water proofing for a second._

Then Percy took the lid off of his water and splashed it in her face, successfully waking her up.

"What da heck bro!" She yelled as she got up.

"Mrs. Jackson please go to the washroom and dry off and then Mr. Jackson please clean that up." Mrs. Vocktail said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

In a minute Leyna came back perfectly dry.

"How are you dry so quickly?" Someone asked from the front.

"There be a ting called air dryas." Leyna said as she walked towards her seat towards the back. To get to her seat she had walk past Roxie Pix.

"Tramp." Roxie mumbled under her breath.

"Air head." Leyna said a little to loudly.

"Leyna just sit down." Percy said as he gestured towards her seat. Roxie stood up from her seat.

"Mrs. Vocktail Leyna is being a bully." Roxie said with a flip of her hair. Roxie was one of those teachers pets so if anyone messed with her the teachers would be all over it.

"Leyna out in the hall. Now." Mrs. Vocktail said as she gestured to the open door. Leyna got up with a sigh as she slipped something into her Green Day sweatshirt.

"Goodbye peasants see you all later." Leyna said as she bowed. Some of her friends cheered while Roxie's friends rolled their eyes. Leyna walked triumphantly out the door, a smug grin on her face.

When she got out of the small doorway she made her way to the water fountain. Leyna turned on the water and took out a drachma from her sweatshirt pocket.

"Oh goddess Iris show me Chiron." Leyna said as she threw her drachma into the mist. After a few seconds Chiron's face appeared.

"Hey Chiron." Leyna said as she put her hands into her ripped jeans.

"Hello my dear how is school going?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Borin' teacher got me in trouble because I was not paying attention." Leyna said as she rocked back and forth on her heals.

"Try to pay attention dear. I can't wait to see you and Percy on Sunday." Chiron said as he smoothed down his brown bushy beard.

"Can't wait to see ya either. Oh crabs someone is comin'. Bye Chiron." Leyna said as she waved her hand through the mist.

_Ugh going back to class. Hey camp is soon I can stick this out_ Leyna thought as she walked back towards the science room.

_And if not I can always murder Roxie then live my life on the run_. The idea made a smirk grow on Leyna's face.

* * *

**okay so my oipod is annoying me so this story probably sucks but hey it is something.**


End file.
